I Swear, It Was The Maid!
by XxCrazii.PenguinxX
Summary: Shadow and Sonic keep their relationship hidden from Amy until she begins to become suspicious. Rated Teen for Mild Language and Sexual Humor


**I Swear, It Was The Maid!**

Summary: Basically a one-shot fluff story about Shadow and Sonic coming out of an awkward position which results in Amy becoming suspicious. SonicxShadow

Rated T: Mild Language and some sexual humor (no lemon or lime, sry folks!)

Author's notes: I wanted to write a short, sweet story while working on my kinda…creepy one… so, enjoy! Also, this is dedicated to my best buddy Kimmy as a belated birthday present!

* * *

Like every morning for the previous couple months, Amy was preparing a hearty breakfast for her two roommates. While humming a cheerful tune, the pink hedgehog flipped the eggs in the frying pan, being especially careful not to burn them. Sonic and Shadow _hated _burnt eggs. Last time, Martha Stewart had come on the television and Amy had rushed over to learn "How to Make Scrambled Eggs in 30 Seconds". The absent minded girl had sat in front of the tube for 30 minutes, which she later realized was retarded since supposedly the recipe only took 30 seconds. That was 29 minutes and 30 seconds exaggerated! Martha Stewart and her mind manipulating ways! She tricked her viewers into believing such lies. Amy never sat though her show again. However, when the girl returned to her cooking, the eggs had been burnt to a crisp. Amy had cursed Martha under her breath several times before febreezing the entire house. She secretly prayed to the heavens to thank the genius that had made such a wonderful spray that eliminated 99.9 of germs. To much to her misery, Shadow had come downstairs at that moment. His black fur went on end as the smell entered his delicate nostrils. With a sigh, the hedgehog fell to the floor with a loud thump. Amy gasped and cursed the hells for shooting down such a fine hedgehog in his prime. And that, my friends, is why Amy never burns eggs.

But today was different. The big-eyed girl paid close attention to the cooking eggs, her eyes scanning the pan. In the background her ears pricked at the sound of some completely random music channel. So far, so good. The eggs appeared to be coming along nicely; no brown spots at all. With a giggle, the pink hedgehog stirred the yolk slightly. Scrambled eggs were much easier to make than all those other fancy-pansy things. I mean, who can make egg benedict every morning, every day? The pink hedgehog had enough trouble cracking an egg and throwing it into a pan, nevermind adding different ingredients. The music video on the television switched and a familiar tune began to pulsate from the speakers. Suddenly, Amy's head shot up. Could it be? No… could it?

"Oh my gosh! It's Fergie!" Amy screamed and hopped up and down in the spot. She adored Fergie and had Fergie everything. Fergie t-shirts, hats, a Barbie doll, and most amazingly… Fergie boogers on a kleenix! While watching the music video, Amy grabbed a banana and started to sing along, dancing and twirling on the spot. Upstairs, two hedgehogs awoke from their slumber to the sound of a girl screeching from downstairs.

"What in the seven hells is that?" Shadow asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sounds like Auntie Margie," Sonic said, moving his body to the edge of the bed.

Shadow smirked, "Or a singing Amy." The black hedgehog wrapped his arms around Sonic and nuzzled his head in the blue hedgehog's neck.

"Aww, we better go check what it is," Sonic sighed.

Shadow groaned and tried to pull Sonic back into the bed. The blue hedgehog kissed the black one's forehead and wriggled out of his grasp.

"Seriously, we better go check who or what that is. Auntie Margie could have fallen on Amy again," Sonic responded when Shadow sent him a piercing stare.

"Fine," Shadow said haughtily.

Without exchanging any more words, the two hedgehogs got out of the bed and walked downstairs. They were holding hands and looking quite innocent until…

"AMYLISCIOUS…definition… make them boys go loco…"

Shadow and Sonic stopped dead in their tracks and widened their eyes. There on that very couch stood Amy singing some blasted song… with a banana microphone? The mere sight made the two hedgehogs look at eachother with shock.

"YEA!" Amy cheered when the song finished. She hopped off the couch, spun around three times and went back to the eggs. A piercing scream blasted out Shadow and Sonic's eardrums.

"Oh no! They're burnt again!" Amy sobbed and pulled out her trusty febreeze. She began spraying the air in a frenzied state.

Sonic and Shadow plugged their nose. They didn't know what was worse… the smell of burnt eggs or the damned spray. Either way, the odor the kitchen was emitting was unbearable.

Amy turned towards the stairs while spraying and saw Sonic and Shadow staring at her with a weird expression plastered on their faces.

"Uhhmm…hi?" Amy said sheepishly as she attempted to hide the bottle behind her back. The two male hedgehogs stared at her blankly while Amy gave out an awkward giggle.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow. He was still holding Shadow's hand which made Amy furrow her brow.

Although Shadow and Sonic were dating, they had not told the pink hedgehog about their relationship. Unfortunately, Amy was a huge gossip and could never keep her mouth shut. The only option was to staple it shut, duct tape it, and lock it with keys… and maybe get an ogre to make she didn't spill the beans. As good as it sounded to Shadow and Sonic, this couldn't be done. For one thing, they were out of staples and ogres are expensive these days. So, they decided to keep the fact that they're dating a secret, for their own sake. Amy, being herself, had not suspected a single thing. That was a good thing, in the two male hedgehog's eyes.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Amy questioned, trying to change the subject from burnt eggs.

Sonic's cheeks turned red as he let go of Shadow, who was quite busy trying to overcome the smell of eggs. Sonic stuttered, "No reason."

"Now, I may not be good with eggs, but I can see something like this. What were you two doing sleeping in the same bed? Doesn't sound like very ordinary to me," Amy said, placing her hands on her hips. "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are hiding something from me."

Sonic and Shadow gasped as Amy pushed past them and marched straight into their bedroom. They stood there, hearing their female friend rummage through their things. Sonic then decided to go check on her and break the news. He tromped up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"Amy…" he said softly.

"I don't believe this; all this evidence!" Amy huffed; pointing to the 12 used condoms across the room. "And this!" Amy pointed to Shadow's smiley face boxers which were twirling around and around in the fan.

Sonic smirked as he remembered how his lover's boxers had got up there. "Yes, so?"

"You could have told me. I am your friend after all," Amy said, her tone rising.

Shadow stumbled into the room and sat on the bed. His face was green and he looked terrible. Sonic rushed to his side and began patting his boyfriend's back. Apparently the smell of eggs had really gotten to him.

"I mean, banging the maid for Christ sakes! What were you thinking?" Amy yelled, as she opened a drawer looking for more condoms that could be hiding.

Shadow's head shot up. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, look around you! Both of you were sleeping in the same bed…used condoms…flying boxers…and...what's this? A "Do Not Disturb" sign…," Amy said. "I believe that there was some type of sex going on in here."

"Amelia, listen," Sonic sighed. "Me and Shadow have been-"

However, the blue hedgehog could not finish. Suddenly, a purple blur came flying through the window and landed in the middle of the floor. It opened it's huge eyes and immediately hopped on Shadow.

"Shadow!" it squealed. "I'm your number one fan! Please, please sign my paw!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes while Shadow sighed and said, "Amethyst, for the 4th fucking time, I will NOT bear your child."

Amethyst just giggled and squeezed Shadow tighter, almost making his ruby eyes pop out from his skull, "Aww! You're so cute when you're angry!"

"Get off me! I like guys, ok? I'm GAY!"

The whole room held their breath as Shadow said that. The secret was revealed. Amy and Amethyst opened their eyes with disbelief and their jaws dropped. Sonic closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Yes, I'm gay. I have an awesome boyfriend," Shadow stated calmly. "Now if you excuse me…"

Amy squealed and hugged her two best friends. "Oh my gosh! That is so cool! You should have told me! I can go make eggs! I'll try not to burn them, I promise! This is so exciting!" She babbled on and on while tears rose in Amethyst's eyes.

Sonic looked at Shadow and cocked his neck towards the sobbing hedgehog. With a sigh, Shadow walked over and hugged her small frame. She stopped crying immediately.

"Oh my gosh, Shadow! I don't care if you're gay or not! You're still so awesome! I should start my own fan club… make a website!" Amethyst laughed excitedly.

The blue and black hedgehog looked at eachother. Sonic slapped his forehead while Shadow gritted his teeth. With a huge 'humph', the charcoal hedgehog got up and pushed the two talking female hedgehogs from the room and placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door with a smirk.

* * *

So, yes, this is my story dedicated to Kimmy! The whole purpose of this was to make it short…cuz I'm lazy and wanted to get it done in time for her birthday! BTW, the purple hedgie is my friend Kimmy...lol...Anyways, please Read and Review… since everyone loves them! I'll save you some of her birthday cake! 


End file.
